


Supernatural

by Angelssavior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Out of Character, Randomness, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural

Sam was on his computer and Dean was jn the process of making them food. Garth was busy hunting, Charlie was hiding in her room, working on whatever it was she was working on, and Benny was AWOL. Walking into the library, Sam saw me and smiled as Dean walked in with a glare. He was still upset that I had disobeyed orders and was still on lockdown at the bunker. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say to them and Sam looked at me confused as Dean refused to look at me. 

"Just so you guys know I'm pansexual. I've already told Garth and Charlie but I still need to tell Jo and what not," Dean made a face and Sam looked at his screen uncomfortably. 

"Oh, um well then... Good for you I guess," explained Dean. 

Sam stayed silent, chewing on his burger quietly, staring at his computer screen in silence and I made a face at them, shaking my head. Unbelievable, of course they wouldn't talk to me after fucking up on the last hunt. Storming off, I began to throw stuff into a suit case and Charlie knocked on the door, halting halfway when she saw the bare room and the suit case in hand. 

"Here to tell me what a huge fuck up I am or you gonna stay quiet and let asshole one and two be pissed off at me?" I managed out and she shook her head. 

"You know I don't blame you for what happened on the last hunt. However..." She began and I snapped. 

"I what!? I get it, I fucked up! I'm always fucking up Charlie! At the end of the day, it shouldn't matter because we hunt things and we save people! Clearly everyone else gets the fucking credit because they always come to the rescue, acting like I'm a damsel in fucking distress! You can kick ass and save the world and you don't get shit for it!" 

Kicking off my jeans and stripping my shirt off, she stared in shock as Sam rushed in with Dean. They stared in shock at the scars, fresh and old scars covered my body, and Dean walked to me taking my arms and I pulled away. I was infuriated, acting as if they cared. Changing back, I tossed on shoes and finished backing. Dean tried touching me and I pushed away in anger. He stared at me in surprise, unable to talk and I zipped up the suitcase and left. 

When I made it to Bobby's house, he opened the door, and stood ln the porch. Pulling the suitcase out, I faced him, and he smiled holding out his arms towards me. Hugging him, tears began to stream down and he rubbed my back and pulled me away enough to see the sadness that filled my face and filled his too. I knew it killed him to see me like this and sighed softly. 

"How about I order some pizza, and fries and maybe stock up on snacks and you and me hide away from the hunting world. I could use some time away from those idjits. Dean called and told me what happened and said anytime you're ready, the doors always open. I'll yell at him later for ya if ya want me to," I smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

Castiel, and Benny were already settled in the house, playing a game of cards and I looked at them to Bobby back to them. He smiled as Cas looked up and smiled happily, as did Benny. At least someone was happy to see me other than Bobby. Sitting with them, Benny hugged me and Bobby sat on the couch. 

"I see you two have become friends. That's... Different..." I said unsurely and looked between them and they looked at each other. 

Cas shrugged as Benny laughed. "Darlin, there have been way worse pair ups than an angel and vampire hanging out with one another. You should know this by now," I sighed knowingly, seeing how he had a point.

After coming out to Bobby, Castiel and Benny, they all accepted me. Yet I still felt like the odd man out of the group. Well woman, but that doesn't matter. Everything seemed to be falling apart that year, after the stupid hunt. Benny went back to purgatory, Castiel soon went MIA and the boys went their separate ways. Bobby, Jo and Ellen were the only things I was holding onto right now other than Charlie at that time. Like a survivor on a raft boat with rationed food and water for god knows how long till even then things took a turn for the worst. 


End file.
